Melody
by Croftle
Summary: A beautiful melody filling the air, it's a marvel the piano is still in tune after all those years untouched. I am pharmercy and widowtracer trash. w Here, have some romantic angst. \o/
1. Anonymous musician

Hello guys! I have been consumed by all the ships overwatch has to offer. And being the 14 year old angst loving girl myself, i couldn't _not_ writa anything about these beautiful people, and now that Sombra has been announced, *gasps dramatically* some dva x sombra is gonna be in here, somewhere... Anyway!

Yeah! This is the first chapter to hopefully a full story! Tell me what you guys think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thanks as always!

I'm such overwatch ship trash, all aboard! ^w^

* * *

A beautiful melody filling the air, all the agents working night-shift in King's Row HQ cherishing the sound, even though no one knew who was playing the old, abandoned piano. It's a marvel that it's still in tune, after all those years left untouched.

 _Moonlight Sonata?_ Angela thought while replacing Fareeha's bandages post-mission. Nothing serious, just a few scratches and one semi-deep gash on her thigh from a piece of shrapnel that flew off a homing-missile turret when she blew it up with a rocket. She wasn't very knowledgeable about classical music. _Well, I did play a bit of flute when I was a child._ She thought absentmindedly, smiling to herself while her fingers were running on auto-pilot. Being a medic ever since she was a teenager will give her that ability.

"Who's playing Moonlight Sonata in the middle of the night? I didn't even know there was a piano here, let alone someone you actually knows how to play it, and really well at that." Fareeha said with a both curious yet concerned face, and wincing and the sudden tightening of the bandages. Angela mentally high-fived herself for guessing the piece right.

"Gott, sorry about that. And yes you have a point there…" She leans back on her chair after fastening the last of the bandages, crossing her arms. As she looks over to Fareeha, she couldn't hold back the giggling fit she got into.

"What? What's wrong?" Pharah says, looking genuinely worried about all of this.

"I should get my flute. And, and you should get your-" Her giggles turned into a bark of laughter as she remembered the 12 year old Fareeha trying to carry a saxophone almost her size, and playing it in her room, dancing alone… while Angela watched everything. Tears were streaming out by then.

As Pharah realized what she was talking about, her eyes widened, and a bright red hue was taking over her face and down her neck.

"Oh Ha-Ha, very funny Angie. You were the reason I stopped playing the Tenor, and I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Oh gods… when I spun around and saw you there…" She covered her face with her hands and resting her elbows down on her knees, and let out a frustrating sounding groan, though Angela was sure she could hear she was smiling too.

"To your credit though, you were really good, and I was genuinely dancing along to the music you were making. And come on, we both know you still play every day." Angela says with a smug smile, leaning back, though that laughing fit returned soon enough when she saw the look Pharah gave her.

The same look she gave her when she was 12 years old.

"How do you-? What?!" Her blush reached the tip of her ears, and now she has a look of disbelieve adorning her face.

"Oh, you know…" Angela shrugged, "A little bird named Ana told me." She said, holding that smug grin of hers, puffing out her chest in a look of triumph, as Fareeha's annoyed groans continue.

"Oh come on liebe, this is your fault…" Angie says, giving Fareeha a look of faux disappointment, pouting.

Her head shot up from her hands, "Wha-?! How is this," she waves her hands around, indicating towards both of them, " _my_ fault?!"

"isn't it obvious?" Pharah gave her a shrug, as if telling her 'no clue'. Angie sighs, keeping the disappointed act going.

"You never serenaded me." Her acting started cracking when she couldn't help smiling at Fareeha's reaction. A pure look of dishevelment.

For most things, Pharah is the most confident and strong woman anyone will ever meet. Standing tall, chin up, full of discipline, and always sure of her decisions and actions.

For _most_ things.

When it comes to 'squishy subjects', as she calls them, such as this, she becomes a totally different person. Timid, almost afraid, every time Angela tries to 'flirt'. It's adorable when you think about it. They both know they have feelings for each other. It's just that one of them, probably quite clear who, needs a little push once in a while.

"I, umm… uh, I'm, I-'m… do, do you w-want me to?" Pharah says very sheepishly.

"Well, who wouldn't leibling." She says, giving her a genuine smile. Fareeha looks away, the blush returning in full force.

A few minutes later of jokes and subtle flirting, both of their curiosities got hold of them and they walked towards the melody.

Neither of them said a word and walked silently, enjoying the beautiful music. Everyone around them looked both content and confused, Angela and Fareeha were the same.

As far as Mercy thought, the piano used to be in the storage room, abandoned along with all the other agents' belongings. Angie's flute was somewhere there too, now that she thought about it.

Though now the sound was coming from the top floor, where most of the interrogation rooms were.

Odd.

And so they went up, trying to be as silent as possible so that the unknown 'musician' wouldn't stop playing because of their presence.

 _Interrogation room 02._ That's where the music was coming from. So they entered the small room next to it, where both of them could see through the one way glass and hear everything.

"Isn't this a sight to behold." Angie gasps. Fareeha nods, dumbfounded.

Wearing an orange hoodie which is slightly too large for her, along with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck loosely, her whole body moving along to the melody, each peak and spike of her hair moving along with her, looking like they're dancing too…

Lena.

They both stood there, hypnotized by the composition, mouth gaping open in the shape of an 'o', eyes wide. It was like they couldn't move, captured by the melody.

After a few minutes though, concern grew as the music started slowing down, and eventually stopped. She just sat there, stiff, and gently looked towards the large window to her left, which took up the whole wall. Lena's face held a hopeful expression and looked like she was expecting something outside of the window, but soon after, the wall of optimism started shattering, and the air inside the room filled with despair. Tracer rested her head against her hands, elbows smashing against the keys, making a thunderous sound, and her body starts jolting and curling up.

Was she crying? They couldn't know because her back was facing them, but by her movements, she didn't seem happy.

Their worry was growing by the second, the optimistic goofball that no one never saw without a smile from ear to ear, was now curled up sobbing for an unknown reason.

Angela and Fareeha looked at each other and nodded, they both know what needed to be done next.

The time-traveler who always helped those in need, and was surely everyone's role model, be it omnic or human, needed helping.

* * *

So yeah, there it is, hopefully you guys liked it! Tell me what you guys think!

Also, I use, way too many, commas... X_X

If there are any grammatical errors feel free to tell me! English isn't my main speaking language so some mistakes are inevitable :D

Thank you! 3 


	2. The hateful exception

Hey guys! So here is the Second chapter. much longer than the first, double the size! So, this story won't be a 100% accurate to the lore, but the main stuff are correct. I just had to alter some things to adapt to my take on the story.

Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! Can't thank you more! they make my day 3 Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

As they walked out of the tiny room, they could confirm that she was crying, for her sobbing started getting louder and deeper. Their worry grew with each step, no one ever saw Lena unhappy, let alone at this state of sadness. Something was going on, and it had to be something devastating.

Angela and Fareeha had totally different ways to cope with concern and worry. For Angela, she was trained to remain calm and not panic. Which would make sense if she's a medic.

For Fareeha though, the trait she holds is quite the opposite.

She panics, becoming reckless, almost desperate to get to their friend in need, which isn't the best way to act when you're a soldier.

And so, she pushes Angela out of the way, in a strong but gentle way, and reaches for the door.

Locked.

Angela sighs, "Should have known… hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She says and she sees Pharah walk backwards a few steps, before her stance widens, preparing to sprint towards the door. She quickly step between the door and Fareeha.

"Move out of the way, _now._ " She says in a hushed but threatening way. Mercy was taken aback by this, but holds her ground anyway.

"Liebes, by the looks of it, the last thing Lena wants is someone barging in and scaring the living hell out of her. Bitte, let me handle this." Angie says with pleading eyes. Both of them can still hear Lena's sobs, and with each second they're only getting worse.

Angela pulls out a paperclip and straightens it, leaving the end bent and kneels down in front of the door. Fareeha gives her a questioning look but says nothing.

After a few seconds of fidgeting around with the lock, the door makes a clicking sound, and Angie opens it softly.

 _"_ _Leave me alone! Get out! I don't want more chastising and blaming…"_ Lena screams at the top of her lungs. Her voice raspy and rough from all the crying. Then she whispers, "It's all my fault, all of it. If I had been there, then she wouldn't have been…"

The crying returns, and Angie starts walking towards Lena. She looks back at Fareeha and gestures to follow her. She was hesitant at first, but she followed suit anyway.

Angela crouches down next to her and rests her hand on Lena's back, slowly rubbing it in a comforting manner. "Lena, wha-"She quickly stopped after she noticed something.

Lena was holding a picture of Amelie Lacroix, now known as Widowmaker. The picture shows Amelie and Lena together, with a scarf wrapped around both of their necks, holding the two together. They both looked like they were laughing and having a great time, unlike now.

That scarf.

It is the same one Lena is wearing now, with its purple hue, and white accents at the edges.

"Lena, what happened was not your fault, you couldn't have stopped a whole army of Talon soldiers all by yourself. Don't you dare put all the burden all on top of yourself, because it isn't."

Tracer looks towards her, eyes red and swollen, tears streaming down, leaving a wet patch on the scarf, which she was grasping tightly like her life depended on it. She shook her head.

"It _is_!" She screams, as her crying returns and leans in to hug Angie tightly.

After a few minutes of crying, it turns to sniffling, and she says, "You don't understand. If," She sniffs and wipes her eyes, "If I had- had told her not to, to" Her sentence trailed off into silence, and her look distant, her eyes looking through Angela, as if trapped in another time.

"How long have you been here?" Fareeha asked, trying to get Lena's mind off all this.

"Dunno, lost track o' time. Could be 3 hours, days…"

Now that she mentions it, her energy drains, looking more and more exhausted by the second.

In an almost patronizing tone, Angie says, "Lena, you should-" but she was quickly interrupted by Tracer.

"Lena this, Lena that…" She sigh, "Before you ask, no, I haven't slept, not eaten. And yes, I know how to play the piano. But Angie..?'" She says, her words starting to slur together as she stands up slowly and turns towards the door, "Yes?"

"I am feelin' a little dizzy."

After she says that, as if on cue, her body goes limp, and falls to the floor. Luckily Fareeha catches her Halfway, and is now carrying her bridal-style, and looking at Angie in an extremely worried look.

Angela sighs, "Get her to the med bay, I'll get IV bags to supply her with the necessary nutrients her body needs, once she wakes up, we'll talk to her." She runs her hand through her hair, _what was she talking about?_

They never saw Lena either tired or sad. And now they just received the two extremes.

As Fareeha carried Lena towards the med bay, her concern did nothing but grew. Lena's eyes were sunken in, with dark circles under her eyes. There are still wet streaks of tears on her cheeks.

Tracer's expression started changing, and she started mumbling something, like she was dreaming.

"Ame, no. Go back… you don't have to stay here, go celebrate…" Her eyebrows furrowed, and wrapped her arms tightly around Fareeha's neck. What was she talking about? Pharah increased her speed, from a brisk walk to a slight jog. In these circumstances, she has little to no experience. She didn't know what to say, what to do, who to call for, nothing. So her only solution was to get Lena to the med-bay as quickly as possible.

 _Why did these quarters have to be so large?!_ She thought to herself.

Angela practically ran towards her office to get all the supplies she needed. She doesn't know what Lena has. It could be something small,

Or something very, very serious.

Either way, she wanted to help her as quickly as possible, both physically and emotionally.

How long has she been this way without them noticing? How long has she been in that room? Both Fareeha and Angela had just arrived to the HQ from a mission that Lena didn't take part in. So she could have been in there for days, without food, sleep, just emotional torment about the past.

After the second omnic crisis, which has now ended, Lena was continuously asking for Intel, of going on scouting missions in Talon's territory. She never said why, she just wanted to. Now the pieces were coming together. And now that she thought about it, Lena had been more and more quiet ever since she read intel files about Talon agents.

More specifically Widowmaker.

Before Widowmaker, or Amelie, got captured and reconditioned by Talon, her and Lena were very close. Lena was Amelie's backbone and support because her Ame's husband Gerard. He was an egotistical man who only did things and favours if it benefitted him and him only. And the worst part of him was how he treated Amelie.

She was his _pet_ , an object that he didn't love, he only married her to get a higher rank and a name in Overwatch. He used to beat her, hurt her.

Lena was known to never hate anyone and always making friends, but Gerard? He was an exception. She hated him with an ever growing passion in her heart. Every time she saw him walking through the halls, all her happiness and glee drains out and turns into fury. Her hazel eyes pierce through his, fists clenched ready to pounce on him and rip him apart.

But she was always there by her side, Amelie. Every time she saw Lena in this state, she would simply rest her hand on Tracer's shoulder, and she would just smile sweetly at her, as if telling her that everything was going to be alright. Lena would relax, but that hatred never faltered.

Amelie gave her that same smile on that dreadful day. When she got captured.

That moment haunted Lena to this very day.

 _Roaring of laughter, a strong smell of beer, all the agents gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Gerrard and Amelie. Reinhardt started retelling stories of Gerrard's 'heroism' and 'bravery'. Lena kept her signature smile on her face, but she knew every story the gentle giant was saying were clouded by Gerrard's two-faced character, most of them lies._

 _She couldn't take any more of this nonsense, so she told them she was off to the bathroom and walked out. She kept on walking towards the stair-case, and climbed to the top floor, and entered the giant balcony._

 _Whenever she just wanted some time being alone, or if she had free time, she always comes here. With the view of the modernized Big Ben, and the Thames flowing through the middle of London, it was a sight to behold._

 _She leaned against the metal railing, cold on her skin, and crossed her arms against her chest. The slight breeze making all the peaks and spike of her hair dance freely._

 _"_ _Penny for your thoughts, Cherie?" Amelie says as she rests her hand on Lena's shoulder, that familiar warmth bringing a sweet smile on both Lena and Amelie's face. She retracts her hand and rests against the railing, and grabs the railing with both hands, the wedding ring making a metal clinking sound._

 _Just looking at the wedding ring made Lena's stomach turn with both jealousy and anger. How dare that animal take Amelie away from her? Just to earn more money every month? To earn a name in the ranks?_

 _Her furrowed eyebrows betraying the content look she was trying to hold._

 _"_ _Cherie?" Ame says as she leans forward, trying to make eye contact with Lena, but all it did was make Lena look away even more. "What's wrong?"_

 _'_ _Oh you don't even know, luv.' She thought._

 _"_ _Ame, no. Go back, you shouldn't stay here with me, go celebrate with your," A sour lump grew in her throat, she swallowed and kept on talking, "husband."_

 _She had promised Amelie that she would let nothing bad happen to Amelie, but marrying that bastard was the worst thing that could ever happen to her._

 _"_ _Don't be silly, Cherie. I've heard Reinhardt's stories about seven times now. But enough about me now, is everything alright?" She says with genuine worry in her voice._

 _For a couple of seconds, that was complete silence, only the sound of mechanical whirring of Tracer's Chronal Accelerator._

 _Lena reaches for the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out a necklace with a pendant that opens up. She holds out her hands, with the necklace resting on her palms, her head turned away sheepishly._

 _As soon as she took it in her hands, Lena turned away and started walking towards her room, tears streaming down. Gerrard had taken Amelie from her, she loved him._

 _That thought churned her insides, and her hands shot up to stifle her sobs._

 _She barged into her room and sank into her bed, crying her heart out._

 _Amelie was still frozen still in the balcony when she opened the pendant. On one side was a picture of both of them with a purple scarf wrapped around both their necks. On the other side was a message,_

 _"_ _I love you, please don't forget me." Her stomach dropped at the realization of why Lena was acting that way. She put it on, clutching the pendant tightly, holding back tears. This was all her fault, though she didn't have a choice. She was forced to marry Gerrard, she was threatened by him. Although she was married to him, her heart was bound to Lena, there was no doubt about it. She had to fix this, talk to Lena, explain everything._

 _Right when she was about to start walking towards Lena's room, she heard a loud thump behind her, and turned around._

 _"_ _Look who we have here." An unnatural, growling and low voice says. All she could see was black, and a white owl skull mask, with dark smoke surround him. And after that, everything went black, and her life changed completely._

 _Widowmaker was created._

* * *

There it is! If there are any errors of spelling or grammar, pm me and let me know!

Took advantage of the weekend to write these two chapters, the next one will probably take a little longer to be posted on here. But fret not! Any free time I have I'll make sure to spend it on this.

So yeah! Tell me what you guys think! Your reviews, follows and favourites make my day! Thank you! 3

See you in the next one.

Elisa.


	3. Rollercoaster

Here's another one! A little shorter, but hopefully kept up with the quality of the previous chapters!

Enjoy this one guys!

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she screams and cold sweat accumulated on her forehead and between her shoulder blades. As her vision and thoughts started clearing up she looked around. White, pristine walls, medical machinery to her right, with an IV bag connected to her via a needle through her forearm. She looks down, perfect white sheets that smell of disinfectant, and…

No chronal accelerator? As she sits up, her body feels lighter, and most of her movements weren't constricted. She stretches upwards, and halfway through the movement Lena notices something wrapped around her wrist, like a watch. It had the same bright blue hue, and the same noise, but much fainter.

 _Convenient._

Apart from the bulky metal, more things were gone. The scarf, along with all of Amelie's belonging she obtained. Her heart dropped.

Angela couldn't sleep that night, nor did Fareeha. They were both deep in thought, wondering why she looked at the window with such a hopeful expression, like she expected something, or someone, to be there. Like her music would call for someone. They spent the night in the med-bay while Lena rested there. Mercy couldn't take any tests while she was in that condition, it was too risky. At least by now the IV bags would provide her body with enough nutrients to gain some strength back. Yesterday her body was drained, and passed out from exhaustion. Throughout the night she kept mumbling something, over and over again.

"Please don't forget me." What did that have to do with Amelie? Angie thought to herself.

Though her thoughts were quickly halted by the sound of shuffling. At first she thought it was Fareeha, but then she heard panicked whispering, "No, no no, _NO… where is it?! No I can't lose it, not now!"_

They give each other a questioning look and stand up from the couch.

"Lena?" Both Fareeha and Angela say as that walk towards the ward. They are both introduced to a panicked, disheveled Lena, eyes wide as she grabbed Fareeha's shoulders. " _Where_ did you put it?!" She says quite roughly, eyes pleading and breathing heavily like she just ran a marathon.

"Where's what? Lena calm down!" Fareeha says as Lena's grip on her shoulders tightens at the question. "What are you looking for?"

 _"_ _Everything!"_ she screams in extreme panic. "The scarf. The picture. Oh god, the ring…" She releases her grip, runs a hand through her messy hair and takes a deep breath, though her attempt of calming down was all in vain. It only made her clear up the fog in her mind, hence made her think clearly about what she had presumably lost, making her heart beat faster as anxiety grew in her heart.

Lena gasps like she remembered something and takes off out of the room, blinking so she can go as fast as she can. "Lena wait!" Angela shouts, and she starts running after her, Pharah following suit. They could hear her steps growing fainter and fainter with each blink she used, Teleporting a few meters in front of her.

When they get out of the med-bay and look around, Lena wasn't there. _Wow she's fast._ Both of them thought. As they searched for her, Angela noticed something, "Was she wearing her Chronal Accelerator?" she says looking at Fareeha.

"I thought you changed it for that watch thing." Pharah looks back, alarm clear in her voice.

"Watch thing? Wha-"Angela's talking was stopped by the sound of erratic piano playing. Fast, too fast that it turned sloppy. They immediately took for the top floor, with each rapid step the melody increased in speed, increasing the panic in the air.

They reach the top, and headed for Interrogation Room 02 and this time the door was wide open, she didn't even bother stopping them. As they enter the room, they could see Lena, each finger slamming on the keys in desperation, tears brimming in her eyes.

She stops suddenly, and heads for the window. "Come on come _on!_ " Lena says as she struggles to slide the window open, hands slipping from all the sweat building up. It budges slightly and she blinks through the tiny sliver.

It was all happening in light speed and they both didn't know how to react. Stop her? Let her be? They settled in the latter and followed her to try and understand what the hell was going on. Neither of them had seen Lena like this, ever. Both in the case of her without that huge piece of metal strapped to her, and in this state of pure fear and worry.

Tracer climbed the wall up with total ease, as did Fareeha. Angela though? She had some struggles. "I'm field doctor not a soldier." She excused herself, earning her a snicker from Pharah. Now they were all on the roof, the highest one in King's Row HQ and even London. They could see everything, the sun rise, providing the sky with a multitude of colours, giving the Big Ben a large, bright halo.

Though they couldn't appreciate any of that, because currently all of their attention was directed towards Lena, kneeling down to pick up something, a piece of paper and kept on staring at it for several seconds before looking around with a hopeful look on her face.

"Lena?" They both say at the same time, and Lena jumps at their voices and turns around. "Oh, sorry 'bout that luvs. I'm off for the Big Ben real quick, be back in a few hours... What?" She says as she looks at the blank, questioning look on their faces. "Never 'eard of a Brit payin' a visit to that tower?" She lies innocently.

Now their black looks turned into ones of pure suspicion, Fareeha crosses her arms and Angela puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head slightly.

"Oh alright, alright. Christ, you guys!" She says exasperatedly, "No one can visit towers now and then around 'ere."

" _Lena!"_ They say in unison once again and she lifts her hands up in surrender and sigh.

"Okay guys, don't panic." She says ironically, "I might have just received a message from a certain someone. To tell me that I need to meet her-"Then she couldn't hold in her excitement, and all of it exploded like a kid surrounded by Christmas present all for her.

" _Amelie invited me on a date after four bloody years!"_ She shouts as she jumps up and down and giggles like an elated child. They didn't know how to react. To be happy for her, worried, or just question her sanity.

Angela walked towards Lena and grabbed the note out of her hand, she didn't seem to mind, or didn't even notice as she continued hopping and laughing.

All there was were two sentences and a drawing, and a very great one at that.

In beautiful, elegant cursive there was written,

 _See you there, Cherie._

 _Moonlight Sonata, great choice._

With a picturesque drawing of the Big Ben drawn in pencil.

As Angela looked at it with greater detail, she noticed,

The angle at which the well-known tower was in the picture, was the same as the angle from her view.

Amelie, or Widowmaker, was right on top of Lena's head, writing and drawing a letter to her former best friend and lover all along.

 _What a rollercoaster of emotions._ All of them thought.

* * *

There it is! Not much to say on this chapter, had to rewrite it a couple of times, removed some parts, added others.

Anyway, I'm really enjoying writing this story, and thank you guys for the feedback you've been giving me! As always, if there are any mistakes, or you liked what you read, let me know! They always make me feel amazing! Haha, I'm so wierd xD

By the way, no this isn't the end of the story, and there will be some cute pharmercy and widowtracer stuff. Maybe I'll turn this into a story series, who knows 'U' So many ideas in my head and so little time!

Until the next one guys!

Elisa.


	4. Déjà vu

Hello guys once again! I hope you had a wonderful day! So here is the fourth chapter to this story, approximately the same size as the previous one. Sorry for the longer wait, busy week at school, so I took this Friday night to write this. Tell me what you guys think! And that you for the all feed back you have given me!

* * *

Lena looks like an enormous weight was lifted off her body, and that trademark grin was back as she looked towards the tower, thinking about how maybe, just maybe, their relationship will rekindle into something stronger. Something that can only be explained as love, supporting each other through their downs, and celebrating with them in their ups. Her mind was racing, just like her heart, the excitement she was feeling was overwhelming, an unfamiliar warmth filling her heart as her smile beamed brighter.

" _No. You will_ not _go!"_ Fareeha screamed, jaw and fists clenched, and her eyes shut tightly. "She took away my mother from me! How _dare_ she expects us to accept her just like that?!"

Both Angela and mostly Lena were taken aback by this. But Angela expected this the moment she saw Amelie's photo in Lena's hands. Unfortunately, Fareeha can hold a grudge for a lifetime, being stubborn runs in the Amari family.

After Ana was proclaimed dead, Fareeha closed in on herself, and shut out any type of communication with anyone, not even Angela. She spent days, weeks, even months in the corner on the dorm she shared with the newer agents, being one herself at the time. Consequently, those three or four agents, including Lucio and Zarya, ended up sleeping in the medbay, along with the patients. Everyone was worried sick about Fareeha. Pharah, the hero adorning the tattoo of the Eye of Horus proudly underneath her right eye, the symbol of protection, and fighting for those who cannot defend themselves, was curled up crying her heart out with grief and sorrow, and no one was allowed to help her, not even Athena could open the door.

Eventually hunger and thirst got to her, and though reluctantly, she let Angela enter the week after they found out Ana was LIA. Angela almost gasped when she saw the state Fareeha was in, she was a mess, her beautiful dark brown eyes red and swollen, lips dry and cracked. Her cheeks were sunken in, and had dark, almost purple, circles under her eyes. Her look distant, she didn't even look at or talk to Angela once every time she came to give her food, water or just check up on her in general. She just sat there unmoving on the bed, staring at the wall, like she was lost in another time.

The only time she talked,

Was swearing that she would kill Widowmaker, hatred and disdain clear in that determined look in her eyes.

Basically, she didn't take Ana's "death" well, but evidently, _really_ badly. Apart from that, the detestation she held for Widowmaker was something unimaginable, even the mentioning of her name made her jaw clench.

And today wasn't any different.

Angela tries to comfort her by taking a step closer to her and, after some hesitation, rests her hand on Fareeha's forearm. Pharah's eyebrows furrowed as some of the grief she felt a year ago returned, remembering the countless times Angela visited her, holding her in her arms as she sobbed and cried continuously.

"Now now, Farie, no one said anything about her coming into Overwatch, I'm just," She pauses and raises her hands while she chooses her words carefully, "gonna check up on her and see how she's feelin'." She says with a sheepish smile.

Fareeha's response was silence. Her carefully chosen words weren't quite the response Fareeha wanted nor needed because if looks could kill Lena would have evaporated by now. She flinches and shuts her eyes as Pharah clenches her fists, expecting her to punch her square in the face and send her flying off the HQ. As she opens her eyes, all she sees is Fareeha pulling off Angela's supportive and caring hand roughly from her forearm, and walks back down to where they were before, stomping her feet as she tries to control her anger.

There was no use in trying to follow her now, so Angela turned towards Lena, but all she saw was a streak of light blue, much smaller than usual, showing that she went off either for her 'meeting' with Widowmaker, or to hide for her life. She called out to her, but the only sound she earned was her echo, repeating her words for a few seconds, and then stops. Silence.

The metal door to the dorm smashes against the frame, loud enough to wake up the whole HQ.

All that grief and heartache returning in heart wrenching waves as she tries to control her ragged breathes. This wasn't supposed to happen. Just the brief mentioning of her enemy's name reminded her of all the emotions she felt years ago when Reinhardt, her caring mentor and father figure, came into the dorm and told her of her mother's death, the sorrow etching out those old scars in her heart creating wounds of heartache that can never heal, It shouldn't be this way. The human symbol of protection and bravery shouldn't breakdown this badly because of one, despised word. A simple call sign.

Yet here she was.

Laying on her bed, curled up crying once again, even worse than before. Her failed attempt at stifling her sobs turned them into screams of emotional pain. Her whole body jolting with each heart wrenching sob, every shed tear only increasing the remorse inside of her.

This, this is… odd. Never had she broken down so badly only because she heard one word. There had to be something else that was silently torturing her from the inside out, and now exploded with all these emotions. She was mad at Lena, she even felt slightly betrayed, but that feeling wasn't the source of this. This feeling, it was almost like, losing hope. When Lena mentioned Amelie's current call sign, it reminded her of this sense of finality. That, nor Amelie or Ana were coming back.

In Widowmaker's case, she has been changed completely, from her loss of emotions to her purple skin. The only feeling she got was when she kills someone, a sense of satisfaction, a sign of a job done well. And for this her hatred grew, because while every Overwatch agent, her friends, family, were grieving her loss, Widow was there, relishing in the feeling of accomplishment.

In Ana's case, now Fareeha knows that she isn't coming, never. For this past year she kept up hope, that she's going to come back, contact her, write a letter, anything. But now she knows the harsh truth,

Ana's dead, and she will never return.

This was the reason for her current state, not because Lena was going to meet up with that killer.

Angela stood on the roof for a few minutes, trying to put together what she just witnessed. She hasn't seen that look on Fareeha's face in a long time. When Tracer mentioned Amelie's name, a look of anger mixed with fear adorned Fareeha's face. Eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed, her breath shallow, tears slowly brimming her bottom eye lid. Just like the look she gave her when Fareeha told Angela that she was going to kill Widow no matter what, the only sentence she said in weeks.

Angela tried explaining to her about how it wasn't Amelie's fault, but Widow's. Amelie was only the vessel holding the killer. Genetically engineered and conditioned every month to keep Amelie at bay, and not make Widow feel any regret when an assassination is complete, but only satisfaction.

Deep down, Angela always wanted to help Widow. Or to put it more accurately, undo all the conditioning so that Amelie could slowly take control of her body once again. She always tried telling this to Fareeha, but her clouded thoughts and stubborn mind thought otherwise. So now, Fareeha doesn't know that killing Widow, will be like killing a family member to all Overwatch, one of the most caring and supportive people who help the agents, like their second mother. She just doesn't care, only wanting to avenge her own mother.

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, the same one that she used to try and comfort Fareeha just now. _Déjà vu._ She thought as she started walking back to where Fareeha most probably was, to comfort her once again, and try to explain all this to her, all in vain. But it was worth a try.

* * *

Don't have much to say on this one.

The only thing is that updates might be slowed a tiny bit, next week i have a bunch of test so i need to study for them this weekend, but I'll make sure to find time for this!

Have a nice day!

Elisa


	5. Nostalgic Times

Hello guys once again! So sorry for the long wait! Stressful week at school, full of tests and assignments.

In this weekend i got a fever, so i took advantage of my time at home to continue writing this story. xP

Enjoy reading this chapter and have a great day!

As always, review and enjoy!

* * *

Blinking from rooftop to rooftop, Lena couldn't help but feel guilty. Fareeha's look when she mentioned Widowmaker was one of hurt and betrayal, and she doesn't blame her. Lena knew of her disdain towards Widow, but she still kept on trying to contact her. She couldn't help it. Amelie was what was keeping her mind in this tranquil haze she absolutely loved. She was Lena's world, all that mattered to her. But once Gerard got in the mix, everything went downhill. From Amelie being forced to date him and pretend to love him, and eventually marrying him, to her dreadful kidnapping. She could remember the rest of the wedding day like it happened yesterday.

 _Lena heard frantic knocking on the metal door to her room._

 _"_ _Go away, go celebrate with-" Her breath hitches with her uncontrollable sobbing, "Gerard"_

 _"_ _Lena? Lena it's Angela, can I please come in? It's urgent." She says in an unusually panicked tone._

 _"_ _Yes, I didn't bother to lock it anyway…" Lena says as she tries to compose herself, but fails miserably, smudging the only makeup she inclined herself to do, which she hated. Now her cheeks were streaked with black trails, clearing ever so slightly to make a path for all the tears falling._

 _The door creaks open slowly, and Angela steps in sheepishly. This can't be good._

 _"_ _oh Lena…" she whispers as she looks at her, walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge._

 _Looking towards the wall on the side, not even risking to catch a glimpse at Lena, her hollow look, quivering bottom lip, shallow breath. Again, this can't be good._

 _"_ _Lena I," She clenches her jaw and her lips turn into a thin line, "I need to tell you something. But before I do," She looks towards Tracer, "Promise me." Grabs Lena's shoulders desperately as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Promise me that you won't do anything rash or careless… Please." Her voice cracks on the last word and she looks away again._

 _"_ _Okay, I promise, what happened?" A lot of possibilities started popping up in her mind. But seeing a tear fall from Angela's eyes for the first time made her think that something bad happened. Something terrible._

 _That single tear turned into sobs, and cries of emotional pain. "It's Amelie!" She says quickly through sobs, "They took her! She- She's gone!"_

 _Lena was right, it was something terrible, and much worse._

As that memory run through her mind, it set her thoughts straight. She needed to fix this. Get the loved and loving Amelie back. She caused all this torment. She needs to end it.

She starts running faster, Elizabeth's Tower is much closer now. Her heart racing from both the physical exertion and the excitement. She has been preparing for this moment for weeks, and even a few months, reading all the data about Widowmaker Overwatch has to offer, going on scout missions around Talon HQs just to try and catch a glimpse of the purple woman. She felt prepared, yet there was something at the back of her mind, breaking through all the facts she knows about Amelie and all the emotions she's feeling. Questions.

What if Widowmaker is doing this just to kill her the easy way? Catching the fly in her web. What if Lena's the next Widowmaker? And Amelie's doing this just to capture her?

She started regretting leaving unarmed, and her movements felt off. Without the bulky chronal accelerator, and only the device on her wrist keeping her in the present, she feels lighter. That may sound like a positive fact, but for her it was the total opposite. Her body had adjusted to the weight and center of gravity of the old one, consequently now she's constantly losing her balance, getting clumsier and clumsier. The odds were certainly not on her favour today, but she's a fast learner, she'll adapt to this in no time, hopefully.

As she reaches the rooftop right next to the tower, that previous wave of excitement and anxiety returned in full force, giving her that trademark determined grin and giggle while she blinks up the tower.

/

"Fareeha? I'm coming in okay?" Angela didn't expect or wait for a reply. This situation happened a few times before, but not with this intensity. All the agents, even the ones scouting the perimeter outside the HQ heard her sobbing. Her usually disciplined, almost emotionless façade was now showing her true colours.

Angela enters Fareeha's room, and turns back to close the door behind her.

"Leibling, I know this is a very difficult time but you need-" Her speech was halted by lean, muscular hands wrapping around her tightly. A sugary scent coming from the hair ticking the back of her neck slightly. Oh how she longed to embrace Fareeha once again. _Get your head out of the gutter, Angela._ She thought to herself.

"Angela, this- this is all my fault. I have put Lena in extreme danger. She went out unarmed just to not look at me! I'm such an _idiot!_ "

Mercy turns in the embrace, now they are facing eachother. Fareeha looks to the side, ashamed of all of this, but Angela touches her chin gently to make Pharah look at her. As they gain eye contact, Angela can see her bloodshot and swollen eyes, wet paths down her cheeks as more and more tears fell.

Fareeha may look like a ruthless warrior on the battlefield, but in reality she's the most caring and loving woman Angela ever met. She worries for everyone she knows whenever they are even in the slightest of dangers, and this case is no exception.

Angela places her right hand on Fareeha's cheek, wiping away her tears with her thumb, and put her fingers through her thick, silky hair. "Fareeha, don't you dare say that. You're anything _but_ an idiot. In my eyes, you are the most affectionate, loving person I ever met, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, you and I both know that we are worried sick about Lena. How about we go and watch over her from afar just in case something happens."

Fareeha simply nods and they both head out to the armory, get small pistols just in case, and go to the rooftops near the tower.

/

Lena finally reached the top of the tower, breathless. Walking towards the large balcony, she couldn't help but admire the beautiful view London has to offer from here. The sunrise providing the sky with a whole spectrum of warm colours. From bright orange, to red, to a dark violet. Casting a silhouette on all of the buildings in the horizon.

"I'm guessing you were the one who was playing Moonlight Sonata below me?" a woman says behind her in a thick French accent.

Lena turns around to look at the woman behind her. Lilac skin, long dark blue hair which looked like silk, beautiful and intimidating yellow eyes, and a one sided smirk. Widowmaker.

She slings her rifle on her shoulder, "Cat got your tongue?" she snickers.

"Oh, sorry." Lena giggle nervously, all her previous confidence drained out as soon as she heard her voice. She pulled her hand up and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "it's just that I've waited for this moment for so long that, I didn't expect it would come true eventually. I've missed you, so much. I've searched for you for months and years, and it finally happened, you're actually here, in front of me."

Widowmaker's smile disappeared suddenly as she leaned against the wall, like she was extremely dizzy. Her breathing became heavy, and moved her hand up to her head, grimacing at the acute pain she was feeling there. "Amelie? Amelie?!"

As her legs gave out, and she started falling backwards, Lena immediately blinked behind her and broke her fall.

Amelie moved her hand up to her ear, removed something which looked like an earpiece and weakly through it a short distance away.

"Lena, you have to help me." She whispers, Tracer could barely hear her. As she mentioned her name, a whole new wave of memories started coming back, increasing the pain in her head, making her groan and hold her head in her hands.

Widowmaker tries to stands up as she hates being this vulnerable in any situation, but her legs are too weak to hold her weight.

Lena looked at her in pure worry. Just what did they do to her? How much did they hurt her? A wave of anger flows through her as she thinks about all the different things they could have done to her.

"Don't worry, Amelie. I'll take care of you no matter what. Let's get you somewhere safe, then we'll talk, m'kay luv?" She says with an encouraging smile on her face.

Amelie nods as her eyes close. Even though she hated being this vulnerable, she couldn't help but feel safe around Tracer.

As Lena carried her down the tower, her mind was set on one thing. She needed to take care of Widowmaker, no matter the circumstance. Ask Mercy to give her a checkup, scan her herself, anything. That sudden change of composition and strength is extremely worrying, it was like she fainted. And when she called her name, it made her feel pain, by the looks of it.

Lena looked down towards Amelie, and noticed something. The pendant necklace, the scarf. The things she presumably 'lost' were now in Amelie's possession. Apart from how she took them, Lena didn't really mind that she took them. Just looking at Amelie wearing that scarf once again gave her so many great memories, reminding her of a time where everything was almost perfect.


	6. Cauchemar

_Hello again! Chapter six! I'm taking advantage of this week at home to write as much as i can. You know, turning a week of coughing and sneezing into something relaxing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do let me know! Thank you so much for the feedback so far, you guys are awesome!_

* * *

 _Bruises and burns accumulating all over her skin. Everywhere hurts, no longer can she feel specific areas of pain. Never had she been so scared in her life. This man, Gerard, is doing all of this to her. Showing no mercy. Sinister cackling, "You will sure move me up in the ranks, my love-." He says melodically and sarcastically._

 _A strong punch to the jaw made her lose balance and sent her sprawling to the floor. She was sure she heard something crack, she felt it._

 _He looked down, showing no pity or mercy, and kicked her in the side. Eliciting a scream of pain from Amelie. More laughing. He grabbed her and picked her up by the collar, "You will fulfill your part of the bargain, won't you?" All she could do was stare at him wide-eyed. He let out a frustrated groan and smashed her against the wall, breaking the large vintage clock behind her, glass shards cutting through the thick white jersey she was wearing, and through her skin. Staining the pristine white cloth red with her blood._

 _"_ _Won't you?!" He shouts at the top of his lungs at the lack of response from her. She nodded frantically, trying not to show her current state of utter panic. This man won't kill her, no. But he is stupid enough to hurt her, badly. Then he'll make it seem that both of them are the victims of the situation, not just her, and him being the culprit._

 _"_ _I have done my part to aid your beloved 'Mademoiselle Oxton'," he says in a mocking tone, "in returning to the present. Now it is your turn to put me in my rightful place." He chortled as he lifted her up again, and forced her down onto the table, dropping everything that was on it._

 _His statement was somewhat true, but most of it was completely false. Before the slipstream incident, Gerard and Amelie's arrangement of getting married to increase his reputation was a smooth one, even though she didn't want to. However, after Lena had disappeared, Amelie just couldn't do it. As some may say, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. And it did, worryingly so. The lack of Lena's presence around Amelie drove the latter insane with despair and solitude. Consequently, she didn't go through with their deal._

 _Marrying him would eliminate the chance of Lena and her getting closer, and she didn't want that. Not at all._

 _In order to make the deal happen, Gerard decided to contact Overwatch's Head Agent in the Science department, Winston, in order to construct a device to get her and keep her in the present. Even though this device was and still is ahead of its time, it was very expensive. So much that they were about to cancel the construction of it all and give up, leaving Lena in the void of loss of time._

 _Here is where Gerard's 'help' comes in. He was the one who funded the whole project. No one knows from where the money came from. Be it from a shady corporation (which was probably what happened), or from his family's wealth, no one knows._

 _Even though that could be considered as help, he only did it for himself, like everything else he did._

 _Gerard let go of her and turned away briefly, as he turned around, there was something shiny in his hand. Sharp. Metallic._

 _A knife._

 _"_ _oh non, no no! Please! I told you I will do it!" She begged, trying to get as far away as possible from him by shuffling on the table top. He clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner._

 _"_ _I've been hearing rumors. Rumors about that certain Oxton. She has become quite dear to you, hasn't she?" He said as he kept on walking towards the table slowly._

 _"_ _Don't put her into this." Amelie cried in a low growl. He ignores her and continues on._

 _"_ _You've gotten closer, too close for my liking. It may blow my cover, don't you think?" he gestures the knife around menacingly, and suddenly slams it downs onto the table, grazing her leg and embeds itself into the table, which is becoming slowly stained by Amelie's dark red blood, leaving black blotches on the previously perfect piece of wood._

 _"_ _Would be a shame if something happened to h-" his threats were halted by the door breaking open by the hinges, and something else on top of it, glowing light blue within the gloomy environment that was Amelie's small home. Lena._

 _"_ _Ask and you shall receive." He whispered to himself as he pulled out the knife from the table and walked towards Tracer._

 _"_ _No! Lena get away! You don't know what you're-, NO!" Gerard walked right next to Tracer, pulled up the knife, as he slammed it down, Tracer blinked behind him, facing Amelie._

 _"_ _Don't worry, luv! Cavalry's 'ere!" She said in her usual melodic voice. She turns around to see Gerard gain his balance back and face her, clutching the knife so hard his knuckles turned white. He shouts, the sound booming all around them, and sprints towards Lena._

 _She giggles and blinks behind him once again. He grunts, turns around once again, "You are so-" he stops his sentence as he starts running at her once again. She does the same move, teleporting behind him._

 _He was expecting this, as he turned around immediately, and embeds the knife straight through the accelerator. The blue light dimming, shimmering and eventually stopping. After a few seconds Lena started flickering from existence, until she vanished completely._

 _Lena, the only person who mattered to Amelie, was dead._

"LENA!" Her eyes shot open, feeling disoriented she looked around frantically. All she could see was white, white ceiling, floor, walls. White bed sheets, and next to her were white medical tools, and Iv bags connected to her via a needle.

As she sat up a sharp pain struck her in her head, making her groan loudly.

All these memories, flooding back so suddenly. This never happened, or at least, she can't remember the last time it happened. Talon strip her from most of her memories every month. _Most_ of her memories. She remembers her 'husband', and most of the relationships she had with other people. But when memories like these come in, it almost makes her feel glad at what she's become, not having to worry about loving someone, of even being afraid of someone.

She does miss it sometimes, whenever she sees a couple holding hands walking along the street, not knowing about the deadly envious sniper following them with her rifle's scope. But that rarely happens. Most of the time she enjoys the moments she has alone. She works better that way too.

Quick footsteps are heard outside the metal door, two, three people? The door opens slowly and Tracer's head pops out from the door frame, gasps, and goes back behind the door.

"She's awake! Angie she woke up!" Lena said.

"I noticed. I think the whole HQ noticed. Let's check up on her." Angela said as she started walking into the room. Fareeha grabs her arm and makes Angie turn towards her.

She whispers, "Be careful, you know what she's capable of. Don't trust her, even if she gives you the most valid answers to do so. My mother trusted her once, I won't do that same mistake again. I'll kill her if I have to."

 _There's no point in talking to her just yet._ Angela thought. She nodded at Fareeha's words begrudgingly and walked into the room, followed by Lena, but not Fareeha.

They both stare are Widowmaker for a few long seconds, not knowing what to say or do.

Amelie sighs, "Mon Dieu… I am not going to kill you. Even if I wanted to, I am not able." She looks down, seemingly embarrassed.

"And why is that?" Angela asked cautiously, taking a step closer. Lena was already sitting at the foot of the bed.

She sighs again, "You know, usually I tell this kind of information to people I trust. But-" she included the last word quickly at Angela's dangerous glare. "I fell that in this current situation I don't have much of a choice. You see, Talon might seem like a sophisticated terrorist group who is professional in every aspect. But at certain times their ways of making someone succumb to their motives can be a little, how do you say…" As she thinks of a suitable words, her hand moves up to the hem of the skin tight suit she was wearing. "Primitive" She pulls at the hem as she says the word. Both of them gasp at the sight.

Scratches, wounds and burns all across the skin on her chest. _Was she being tortured? If that's the case she is being oddly calm about it all…_ Angela thought.

"Oh Amelie…" Lena looks devastated at the sight, as if it was all her fault. At the mentioning of her name, Widowmaker groans and grabs her head with both her hands. It's as if she's wearing a mask, and it's cracking quite badly. Trying to remain strong and endure all the pain she's currently feeling.

"We need to get you patched up, you've been holding up long enough. And please don't try to show that you're not feeling pain next time. Are there any more of those wounds?" She asks coldly, with no emotion like a robot. Angela is really not enjoying this. Helping a deadly assassin who is their enemy.

"Yes, everywhere. If I were to explain how all these came to be it would take forev-" She looks towards Lena, confused, "What are you smiling at?"

Tracer has that trademark goofy grin on her face, and says "That necklace."

Amelie looks down and grabs the pendant. "What about it? Oh, here…" She starts to lift it up to take it off and give it to Lena, but she was stopped by the latter, placing a hand gently on hers. This sudden gesture made Amelie feel something. _Feel_ something. She hasn't in years. What power Lena contains is unexplainable. A purple hue took over Widowmaker's cold blue cheeks.

"No, no keep it. It's yours. I know this might sound weird because you don't remember, but hopefully if you keep it long enough it will remind you of our promise, when you do, be sure to tell me you remembered." Lena gives her a genuine smile.

She was right, Widowmaker doesn't remember, but for some reason, somehow, having a promise between the does feel familiar, giving her this unusual warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost a feeling of excitement. As much as she could feel anyway.

That smile, those eyes with that look, that _smell_ , all oh so familiar. It's such a weird feeling, knowing that once in her life, a life that she can't remember anything of, she felt and experienced things that now she has no idea about, not a single clue about them. It's frustrating if you think about it. She wants to know, but her lack of emotions prevent her from doing so. Emotions might be the link in reminding her of it all.

She looks at Angela, "You might already know all about this, but Talon did something to me that made me feel no emotion. Is there any way I can undo it all?" she says, her eyes pleading.

Angie looks deep in thought, "Well, there is no specific process or medicine to do that. That effect, along with your heartrate, will slowly turn to normal over time. Not sure how long. You are the only person I heard of that has gone through that kind of conditioning _and_ survive it."

"Will she be able to stay here? Until the conditioning wears off?" Lena says excitedly, like a young child who has found a stray cat in the street and wanting to keep it at home.

"I am not sure about that. Will have to ask 76 for that." She says. Lena groans at that.

"Oh come on! You know that old man won't let her stay here!" She whines. _Such a child_. Both Angela and Amelie think.

"Lena I don't have a choice! He needs to be informed about every little thing that happens in HQ. Plus, I need his permission to keep her here." She says quickly. Widowmaker just looks at the two of them weakly. Those wounds are taking quite the toll on her. Lena notices.

"Okay look, we can argue about this later. Can you please patch her up now? She's gonna pass out at any second." She says as she turns around and smiles at her again. That warm feeling returning at full force, increasing her blush.

 _What is this girl doing to me?_ Amelie thinks, with a tiny smile curling her lips. _Whatever it is, I have a feeling I'll be experiencing this every time I look at her now…_


End file.
